


To Set You Free

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: #worthit, Almost everyone is a ghost, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Halloween, Haunted Houses, It's a lot more complicated than it seems, Just read, Lewandowski is cursed, Lewandowski is distant, M/M, Reus is a normal human, Reus just wants to go home, So is Lewandowski kinda, Spooky Forbidden Woods, Supernatural Elements, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Marco Reus has a bad case of wrong place at the wrong time.Or;Where Marco's "friends" are assholes and shut him in the forbidden woods on Halloween as a prank, and Marco is taken to a creepy old mansion where he meets a cursed young man and ghosts that are stuck in the in-between. He tries to get home while also trying to set everyone free from the curse, including the Manor's Lord, Robert Lewandowski.





	1. Chapter 1

Marco has a bad case of wrong place at the wrong time. "I'm not going." He snaps at Thiago who rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, Marco! It's just one party. Everyone's going."

 

"More of the reason not to go." Marco mutters, turning back to his book. "Oh come off it!" Thiago snatched his book. "All our friends are going to be there!" Marco snorts as he stood up, making his way out of the library and into the sunny morning as Thiago trails after him. "Correction- all your friends are going to be there. They don't like me." Marco scoffed. "Because they don't know you, Mar. This would be the perfect opportunity for them to get to know you. I promise they aren't as bad as they seem." Thiago promises, but Marco is firm. "No."

 

"Marco! Come on." Thiago pleaded. "I don't want to! I have a rule I always follow during Halloween." Marco says bluntly. "I don't go out on Halloween night. At all. I don't play that shit."

 

Thiago let out a bellowed laugh. "Oh my god, you actually believe in that monster and ghost bull shit?"

 

Marco turned to him with a flush. "Hell yeah I do! I don't do ghosts and demons! I've seen enough movies and documentaries for me to stay the fuck in my shell."

 

"Then think of it like this- would you rather be at your apartment alone, where everyone in the neighborhood is going to be out having fun, in the dark night where anything can happen and no one could find out until afterwards, or would you rather be at an upbeat fun party filled with a bunch of people that a killer, in they wanted, would end up killing rather than you?"

 

Marco began to get paranoid. His chances of death would be less likely at a party than at home alone. "Fuck you for being right. I don't even have a costume." Marco grumbled, but Thiago waved him off. "I've got you covered. So will you come?" He gave him his best puppy eyes causing Marco to scowl. "Fine, but only because I don't want to die."

 

Thiago hugged him tightly with a happy squeal. "You're going to have so much fun!"

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"This is not fun." Marco glare at Thiago as he crosses his arms over his chest. "You look so cute!" Thiago gushed. Marco was dressed in a lederhosen costume, a plain white button up tucked into the black lederhosen, white socks coming up to just under his knees, shiny shoes on his feet and a black top hat on top on his blonde hair.

 

"You look like a twenty year old and I look like a twelve year old." Marco accuses, eyeing his friend's Assassin's Creed assassin costume. "Oh hush. The guys are going to be drooling over you- some of them at least. And I already know the girls are going to gush over how adorable you are."

 

Marco muttered profanities under his breath as they walked towards the loud house that was packed with people. The night air was cool and soothing.

 

His ears started hurting the minute he walks in. "I already hate it!" Marco shouts to Thiago over the music.

 

"Thiago!" Edinson Cavani, the one throwing the party cheered as he walked over. "Glad you could make it! Oh- hey Reus!" Edinson grinned, nudging the blonde with his elbow. He was dressed as a devil- Marco couldn't have picked a better costume for him.

 

"Yeah- hey Cavani." Marco smiles a fake smile. "Reus! You finally showed your little pale face up to one of our parties!" David Luiz who was a lion came next to him, wrapping an arm around Marco's shoulders. "Yup." Marco replied.

 

"Reus!? I thought you transferred to a different Uni since I haven't send you in so long! It's been a while man!" Antoine Griezmann, makeup done as a skeleton, walked up to him with a smile. "Hey Antoine."

 

"You guys just came in time. We were about to play a game." There was a glint in Cavani's eyes as he said it, and Marco was already suspicious. "What kind of game?" Thiago asks before he can.

 

"BS. All the losers have to do whatever the winner wants." Cavani raises an eyebrow at them. "Wanna join?" Marco shook his head no while Thiago nodded yes excitedly. "Hell yeah! I'm the best at BS."

 

Suddenly, Marco found him awkwardly seated between Thiago and David with cards in his hands. He knew how to play, he just wasn't very good at card games in general- even worse at lying

 

They went around for a while, no one calling BS. "Two aces." David puts them down, and Marco pulls out a card. "One two-"

 

"BS." Antoine smirks. Marco scowled, picking up the incredibly large stack of cards, struggling with them. "One eight." Cavani says proudly, putting down his last card. 

 

"BS!" Thiago tries but Cavani laughs maniacally. "Bitch you thought!" He cheers, throwing the card in Thiago's face.

 

"This is Mutiny!" Thiago cried out, while Marco grumbled. He always was a sore loser.

 

 "What should I make you do?" Cavani grins evilly, his eyes boring into Marco, making the German nervous. "Since Marco ended up with the most cards, I think a trip in the forbidden woods would suffice!" Marco pales. "Let's drop out friend off in the woods!"

 

"Wait!" Marco cries out, but his voice falls on deaf ears as David picks him up with a laugh, throwing Marco over his shoulder as if he were a sack of potatoes. "Thiago!" Marco tried to reach for his friend. Thiago looks worried. "Come on Ed.. This is a bit much, don't you think?" They took him outside and Marco struggled to pull out of David's grip. "Stop!"

 

As they approached the large dark forest that was blocked off by a brick wall labeled with police tape  **DO NOT ENTER** , Marco felt his stomach drop.

 

"Just five minutes, Reus! And maybe then you might actually not be a pussy." Cavani snorts with a smirk as they pushed him over the brick wall. "Edinson!" Thiago snaps. "This is going to far. Marco? Are you okay?"

 

Marco had fallen on his back, the bush breaking most his fall. He blinked, jumping up quickly. "Thiago! Get me out of here!" He tried to jump to grab the ledge and pull himself up, but he was too short. "This isn't funny anymore, Edinson. Help me get him out of there. You know how he is with this type of thing!" Thiago growls.

 

Marco heard rustling behind him, and froze. Slowly, he turned with fearful eyes.

 

The trees were filled with blackness, and they stretched out for miles. All of a sudden a raven came out of them violently, headed straight of Marco. Marco screamed when it scratched his cheek, another coming out and another, all pecking at his head. "Marco! What's wrong!?" 

 

"Help!" He cried out, trying to push them away as he ran in an attempt to get away from them, but they followed. "They're attacking me!" 

 

He fell onto the ground, hands covering his ears, but the birds were gone. He sat up on his knees, sniffling as he blinked away the tears on the corner of his eyes. "Thiago!" He sobs, turning towards the wall only to freeze in horror. There was no wall. "Th-That's impossible." He whispers to himself in disbelief. He had barely gone passed the first line of trees, but he could see nothing but darkness and tall looming trees, the wall gone. He could hear no voices, no sounds. 

 

He stood up shakily, hugging himself. He was terrified. This forest wasn't natural- not at _all_. He heard whispering and turned around with wild eyes. "Whose there!?" No reply. He continued walking hesitantly towards where he thought the exit was. The whispering continued, and Marco began running. He wanted to get out. He stopped suddenly and threw his hat to the ground angrily, sitting on a stump as he brought his knees up, burying his face in them as he cried. 

 

He jumped slightly when he felt something land on his head. When he looked up, a branch was putting his hat on his head. Marco froze with an icy shock as the branch pulled away after assuring the hat was going to stay on his head, tapping his head as if they were friends. Marco screamed loudly, jumping up and running away like a madman from the moving tree.

 

"THE TREE IS MOVING!" Marco screamed, running with complete fear.

 

The trees around him him began to shake slightly, almost as if silently laughing at Marco, making him scream louder.  

 

 He entered a little opening, and he was slightly relieved, only to find out that it was a small graveyard. He walked carefully towards one, reading it with a sniffle

 

R.I.P

DANIEL ALOVARA

1724-1768

Father, Brother, and Soldier

 

Marco was about to read more, but he felt something clasp around his ankle. When he looked down, he almost fainted.

 

A skeleton hand that was poking out of the dirt was wrapped around his ankle. Another hand popped out next to that one and Marco shrieked, shaking the hand off him before stomping on it violently, running passed all the skeletons that were trying to come out of the ground.

 

A head popped up and turned to him. "You've broken the bond!" It screamed, and Marco screamed with it, kicking it into the other side of the forest.

 

"You've broken it! You've broken it!" Voices yelled at him and Marco continued running, tears streaming down his face. "The force field has been broken! He will be mad! He will be mad!" They continued until Marco was too far to hear them.

 

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Marco sobbed loudly, holding his face in his hands.

 

 A howl in the distance caused Marco to jump slightly, wiping his cheeks. "Get out!" A voice whispered harshly next to him, and he turned but saw nothing. "Get out!" He runs again.

 

"Get out!"

 

"Get out!"

 

"Get out!"

 

He trips, slipping down a hill as he rolled, landing on his front side. He didn't move to get up, sobbing loudly. 

 

A light caught his gaze and he sniffles, lifting his head to look at it. It was a transparent light, taking the form of a bunny. Marco sat up and looked at it in confusion. It jumped back and forth in front of him in the air, almost as if trying to cheer him up. Marco smiled weakly despite the situation. The glowing transparent bunny jumped around him in the air happily, and Marco laughed softly.

 

"Are you lost?" The bunny suddenly morphed into a larger form- a man. He looked young. His head was tilted to the side and he stared at Marco. He had no color, only a transparent white. "Wh-What are you?" Marco whispers in shock. The boy giggles. "I'm a ghost." He blinked then. "I won't hurt you. I saw the skeletons bothering you and decided to come cheer you up. Why are you crying?" He floats slightly, eyes staring at Marco. 

 

"What's your name?" Marco then asks, and the boy grins. "Emre Mor. At your service."

 

Marco blinks in confusion. "Why are you helping me?" Emre stares at him intently. "You're not from around here, are you?" Marco shakes his head. "You're freezing. Let me take you to the mansion. Master Lewy probably won't mind- if he doesn't know you're there." Emre grins devilishly with a wink. "Come on." He floats forwards, and Marco hesitates. "What? You don't trust me? Think of it like this- you could come with me and I'll help you out, or you can stay here and wait for the Vamps and Skeletons to get you." Emre snorts. 

 

Marco rushes to follow the ghost. "So- what's your name?" Emre asks him curiously. "Marco. Marco Reus." Marco sighs, feeling incredibly tired. "I've never seen a human before." Emre tells him with wonder. Marco stared at him. "Surely you knew some before you died, right?" 

 

Emre gives him him a sad smile. "Even if I did, I don't remember anything. After I became a ghost, the only thing I could remember from my past life was my name." Marco feels sympathy for the kind soul. "I'm sorry." He told him softly.

 

Emre shakes his head with a small smile. "It's fine." It's not.

 

They suddenly come to this beautiful mansion, and Marco gapes at it. There is a huge lake right next to it with a dock. The mansion is tall, but creepy looking. It's dark with trees that lacked leaves, bushes with white roses and a large black lace gate. On the other side of the mansion, to Marco's discomfort, is a cemetery. There's also a large bush maze on the side. 

 

"Well, Mr. Reus. Welcome to Lewandowski Manor!" Emre smiled proudly. "I've never seen anything like it." Marco told the ghost honestly. 

 

"Come on." The ghost went through the closet gate with ease while Marco opened it to slip through the gap. "Are you the only one?"

 

"Nope!" Emre laughs. "Could you imagine? I'd lose my mind if I was the only one!" He groans. "Although, I think everyone would be better off without Fuckmar and Shitfinha." 

 

"I'm guessing that's not their real names?" Marco snorts as they walk towards the mansion. "Nope. Neymar and Rafinha.. The most annoying people- or ghosts you'll meet." Emre corrected himself.

 

"Everyone else is cool though. Even the master." Marco felt a chill go down his spine. "The master? Lewandowski guy?" Marco asks hesitantly, and Emre winces. "Yeah.. it's probably best if you don't call him that." He mutters. "Alright- we have to be quiet otherwise we're gonna have problems." Emre mutters. Marco opens the door a bit with a creak, slipping inside and closing it. When he turns to observe the inside, it's actually more creepy than the outside. Completely dark with no sign of life what's so ever. "Come on. There's already a fire started in the parlor." 

 

Marco snorts at that. "I didn't think people had parlors anymore." Emre blinked as he floated down the large empty hall, Marco next to him. "Oh yeah. You guys have loud music, tvs, phones, etcetera, etcetera.." Emre chuckles.

 

"How old is this house?" Marco asks curiously. "As old as the Master himself- his grandfather made it. I'd say since 1728." 

 

"God damn." Marco mutters. He sits down in a large chair by the fire, shivering at the warmth it brought him, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm surprised you weren't scared when you saw me." Emre admits. "You had a very calming approach." Marco shrugs.

 

"So will the master be upset if I'm here?" Emre hesitates when Marco asks this. "I don't believe he will be too pleased. Did you do anything that would anger him?" Marco frowns. "Well, the creepy fucking skeleton assholes were saying something ab-"

 

Emre cuts him off with a grin. "I'll go ask him for your permission to rest here for the night!" Before Marco could say anything else, the ghost disappeared in thin air. "Emre?" Silence.

 

Marco doesn't feel comfortable here anymore now that his only friend was gone. 

 

He suddenly hears a growl from next to him, and froze, turning in fear to see who it was. It was another ghost, but it was shaped as a large and terrifying wolf that growled at him. Marco jumped up and the wolf lunged for him. Marco screamed as he ducked, running down a completely different hallway. The wolf chased after him, paws thumping the ground silently, but his growls were loud.

 

He turned, and saw a figure of a man staring out a large window silently. Without a second thought he ran towards him as he turned, not seeing his face as he shoved his face in his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist as he cried silently. "Please help me!"

 

The man froze, muscles tensing as Marco tightened his grip. The wolf's growls grew as he entered the room but stopped suddenly when the man put a hand up to it. "Enough, Rafinha." He ordered, voice dark and cold with authority. Marco froze at the familiar name.

 

"Aw boss, I was just doing my job." A warm and light voice teases. Marco peaked up to look at the wolf and was surprised when he saw not a wolf, but another ghost man. Rafinha grinned cheekily at Marco, his chin resting on his palm. 

 

Marco blinks in confusion, pulling away from the man and turning to look at him. His breath hitched when he met glaring grey eyes, a cold and furious face staring at him. The man was beautiful, to say the least.

 

"Who are you? And how," the voice held a cool threat. "Did you get in my Manor?"


	2. Welcome To Lewandowski Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco finds out that he's caused an invisible force field to manifest after he ran into the forest. He gets to meet all the residents of Lewandowski Manor and learns about the curse. Robert Lewandowski really doesn't like Marco.

"Marco!" Emre appeared from the wall with a worried look. "Oh shit!" His eyes widened nervously when he saw the grey eyed man holding Marco tightly. "Emre!" He snaps. "Did you let a human in the woods!?" 

 

"It wasn't me!" He defended, pointing to Rafinha accusatorially. "I only helped him get to the mansion since he was already in the woods when I saw him. Rafinha was on guard of the woods!"

 

Rafinha flew up in the air, shaking his hands wildly. "No way! I wasn't on guard of the forest today! I was on mansion duty!" 

 

"Who was in charge of the forest then?" The grey eyed man frowned in confusion, before he scowled.

 

"NEYMAR!"

 

"Dar um Jeito!" A voice sings loudly from down a hallway.

 

Another ghost appears excitedly through the large doorway, floating happily and quickly in a swirl. "We will find a way!" He screams the lyrics and Rafinha makes a ghost ball with his hands, throwing it at the other. It hits his head and disperses into little ghost dust. "Shut the fuck up!" Rafinha snaps at him.

 

"Neymar." The grey eyed man glared at the handsome ghost who blinks innocently. "Whatever happened, Rafa did it!" He blurts. 

 

Rafa puts Neymar into a headlock. "Oh really!? So you weren't the one who wasn't on your duty?" Neymar freezes. 

 

"You let a human through the barrier!" Grey eyes snapped, shoving a pale Marco in front of Neymar. 

 

"Oh hey! It's a human!" Neymar points out. Emre snorts. "Yeah- no shit."

 

Neymar tilts his head to the side as he stared at Marco with eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He's paler than me- and I'm a ghost." 

 

Rafa yanks on his ear slightly. 

 

 "Okay- ow! Alright! I did go off duty for maybe like, five minutes- but it was because the bats got one of their children stuck in the bush! You know how the vamps are." Neymar tries to defend himself. 

 

"Vampires!?" Marco squeaked.

 

"You knew today was a full moon and the one day you were suppose to help keep the shield up!" Grey eyes glared at him. "Now he can't leave until the next full moon!" Marco cowered slightly when eyes landed on him.

 

"I'm so sorry, Robert." Neymar grumbles,  sulking slightly.

 

 "Damn. A whole month with a human!" Rafa blinked.

 

"Next full moon!? That's a whole month away!" Marco gasps.

 

"Yeah, well maybe you should've thought about the consequences before entering these woods. They're forbidden for a reason!" Robert snaps at him. "It's not like I chose to come here!" Marco retorts back, and Robert narrows his eyes. "Don't talk back to me in my own home or I'll throw you outside for the wolves to fend." He growls.

 

Marco shuts up at this. "Wolves!?"

 

"Why can't I leave though?" Marco turns to the three ghosts. Emre shrugs, Neymar grins at him, and Rafa opens his mouth to explain. "This forest and it's inhabitants are all protected by an invisible bubble-like force field created by the moon goddess. It keeps us hidden from the most dangerous creatures in the world-" he indicates to Marco. "Humans."

 

"It's usually strong enough to stand alone, but every full moon the moon goddess's powers are too weakened to hold it up. We still won't be able to leave, but anything that wants to come in can. That's why we have ghosts," Rafa throws a dirty glare at Neymar who smiles sheepishly, "create a temporary force field that's akin to the one of the moon goddess's to keep the humans out while the full moon passes. You're the first human that's ever gotten passed us. When you did, you manifested a new forcefield- one that was created by the forest itself as protection. It won't let you leave until the next full moon. Looks like you're stuck with us." Rafa smiles pitifully.

 

Marco tries to digest what's been thrown at him. But before he can question it, a ball of translucent light falls through the wall.

 

"Leo! Be the bigger person!"

 

"Cris! Stop it!"

 

It took him a moment to realise the ball of light was actually two more ghosts beating each other up as they rolled over the floor to attacking each other.

 

"What the fuck! Again!?" Neymar grumbles, grabbing the shorter one and pulling him off while two more ghosts appeared to hold back the taller and more muscular one.

 

"He started it!" They both shouted simultaneously, pointing accusingly to each other, eyes narrowing hatefully. 

 

"Maybe if you weren't such a sensitive little bitch that can't take a joke, I wouldn't have hit you so hard." The tall one snorts.

 

"Maybe if you weren't such an _insensitive_ asshole, I wouldn't have punched you in the first place!" The shorter one snarls back.

 

"Gerard, tell your bitchy friend to take a joke." The taller one turns to the one that seems to be Gerard.

 

"Sergio tell your dick of a friend to leave me the fuck alone and to mind his own damn business!" The short one growls at the one that seems to be Sergio.

 

"Enough! I don't care who started it. I'm ending it." Robert snaps at both of them. "Hug it out."

 

They both turned away, refusing. "I said hug it out! Now!" The both grumbled under their breath as the tall one pulled the short one into a loose hug. "Puta." He muttered in his ear. "El pendejo." The short one retorted back quietly, and they both pulled back with fake smiles towards Robert. "I heard that." He rolls his eyes.

 

"What is that!" Gerard screams, pointing to Marco as if he was the weird one in this situation- which probably was true.

 

"It's a human!" Sergio shrieks.

 

"This is a problem that Neymar picked up." Robert replies sarcastically.

 

"It has flesh! And bones." Tall one says in fascination.

 

"Of course it does, Cris. It's a human creature." Sergio snorts.

 

So the short one must be Leo.

 

"What's your name, human?" Cris asked him curiously. Robert listens. "Marco. Marco Reus." Marco answered.

 

"Neymar- you left the force field down, didn't you?" Leo glares at Neymar who throws his hands up in frustration. "I make one mistake! Where can a ghost go to get a break around here!" He cries out.

 

 "It's alright- just take Mr. Reus to a guest room. We'll discuss this in the morning." Robert regards Marco coldly, before leaving the room quickly. 

 

"Hey. He's a human." Sergio began, and Marco turns to him. "Do you think he could use the book and wand?" Everyone became silent, turning to Marco who flushed.

 

"Let's tell him about the curse first." Gerard says, sitting crisscross in the air in front of Marco. "Alright human. As you probably know, this mansion is cursed. We don't remember anything of our passed lives. But you would help us find out, right?" Gerard asks hopefully. Marco nods hesitantly. "Great. But, even after we find out, we can't be truly free from the in-between until Robert is broken from the curse."

 

"What is the curse exactly?" Marco asks in confusion. Leo speaks up. "We don't know completely, but we do know it ties with Robert. He's still human, but cursed with a lifetime of immortal loneliness. We don't know why he is or what he did- but we don't need to focus on that." Leo waves him off. "Would you help us find out who we were before we died?" Cris asks him with a hopeful look in his eyes.

 

Marco stared at all of them and their desperate faces. How disheartening. These poor tortured souls with no knowledge of whether they had loved ones or family and friends.. it was cruel, really. Marco felt his heart reach for each of them.

 

"I'll help." Marco smiles. "C-Can I be first?" Emre mumbles quietly from the corner of the room. "Please?" Gerard shrugs. "Alright. Are you sure you can handle it? It might be a lot." Gerard tells him softly. "I want to." Emre says firmly.

 

"Alright. Follow us, human." Gerard tells Marco, floating towards the door. They took him down to a tomb surrounded by a bush of white roses. Marco walked down curiously, grabbing a lit torch as they walked.

 

"What is this?" He asked curiously and Sergio spoke up. "It's where we keep the book and wand of the witch who cursed us. It has a remembrance spell that only a human or witch can preform." 

 

"Why didn't you get Robert to do it?" Marco asks in confusion. "Robert can't go near them- it won't let him touch it. Another plus curse from the witch." Neymar mutters.

 

When they got there, a book was spinning in mid air over a stone table with a want resting next to it. There was a little but deep stone pool filled with clear and clean water next to it. "Ask it for the remembrance spell, and then say it. I think you should stand next to home Emre." Gerard tells him cautiously. Emre stands next to him hesitantly.

 

"Uh- give me the remembrance spell." Marco asks the book. Almost instantly it turns to him, pages flipping until landing on one, the words glowing.

 

Marco held the wand tightly, squinting as he read the words. "In memoriam amiserit, hominis cognitionem habere. Da mihi animam, et sic invenietis." The wand pulled towards Emre's head, and the ghost's eyes began glowing brightly with light. 

 

The wand and pulled out some type of glowing string with a picture of fire attached to it, and it pulled Marco towards the pool. It fell inside. "What now?" Marco turned to the others in worry. Gerard was frozen as they stared at a non moving Emre who's eyes continued to glow. "I think you should go into the pool." Rafinha says suddenly. "What?" Maxi looks at him like he's insane. "Get in the pool."

 

Marco didn't question it anymore walking towards the pool and putting his foot in and then another. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself until he was completely submerged.

 

He was expecting water, but he was falling in the air, completely dry. He let out a shriek as he landed in a bush, but felt no pain. He sat up, rubbing his head. He was outside, next to an oak tree.

 

The sun was shinning and there were people dressed in 1700's clothing. Marco stood up in confusion. Where was he?

 

"Alright! Last one to the bakery is paying for the sodas! And I mean all of them! No cheating you jerks!" A familiar voice laughs.

 

Marco turned curiously and froze at the side, eyes wide at what he saw. It sent an icy shock down his spine to his core. It wasn't the little children that ran quickly towards the small town, or the women dressed in corsets and the men in tailcoats, or even the fact that a child ran right through him as if he was transparent.

 

No, it was the grinning, completely human, warm toned man sitting in a tree, his healthy pink cheeks puffing as he smiled, his curly brown hair pulled out of his face and his green eyes filled with happiness.

 

"Come on, Emre! Get down from that tree!" A girl from the bottom whines.

 

It was Emre; and he was completely, utterly, one hundred percent alive.


	4. Sorry -A.N-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to update until after summer starts- here's why.

Hi. It's me.

 

Firstly I'd like to apologize for not updating at the normal pace I usually do. And I'm also sorry that this isn't going to be an update either.

 

I am a very busy person, but when I started my second quarter I thought I could handle it because we weren't really doing much in school.

 

I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do.

 

Not many of you know me very well, and you probably don't really care either, but I think the least I could do is provide you an explanation.

 

I'm not going to end this book. Trust me this will be finished.

 

But I'm afraid I'm going to put it on hiatus along with "To Set You Free." Until summer vacation starts.

 

I love writing. I watch football and love writing about different players for you guys to enjoy. Truthfully, I keep all the emails of comments I get on my stories because my favorite thing about this site is reading all the lovely comments all you leave for me. I actually love the comments more than the kudos, hahaha.

 

I even try my best to reply to ever single one to my ability.

 

I was wary about doing this earlier, but it was when my AP French grade dropped a bit that I realised I needed to prioritise no matter how much I didn't want to. It dropped to an A-, and maybe that seems a little snobby and irritating to you.

 

"Wow, an A-. Is she serious?"

 

Yes, I am. Because I got an E on my last chapter test. I am a year and a month away from graduation and my grades have always come first.

 

I take AP Chem, AP Lit, AP French, AP Gov/Econ, and Calc AB. Plus Art Studio.

 

Fuck. My. Life.

 

Those classes are so fucking hard and I work my ass off until midnight each and every day of the week to make sure they stay high. I'm poor. I don't have money for college. I need scholarships.

 

Oh yeah and I have varsity football practice after school every Tuesday and Thursday. (Didn't know I was a footballer? (; I play as a forward. Number ten for my fav player. My fav is James by the way lol)

 

There's just so much on my plate that there's no room for me to be dedicated to a series. Especially with finals coming up in a month and AP testing in a mere two weeks.

 

I didn't even plan on making this fic that long! But, so many people loved it so much and I started getting so many ideas for it that I knew it was going to be a long one.

 

 And, maybe I'll lose readers and kudos for this. But that's a risk I'm going to take because you guys deserve so much more than a half-assed poorly written chapter I wrote in less than half an hour. You guys deserve to have a well written book with how much you've supported me. And I can't do that right now. I'm not expecting you to, but I'm hoping you're willing enough to wait for me to be completely dedicated to finishing this to the best of my capability. I will start up again in mid June.

 

And it makes me mad at myself! It's incredibly unfair of me to present this to you all and then just stop half way because it's just too much. For that, I personally apologise.

 

I will continue to write little drabbles and tiny one chapter fics like I have in the past, but this book and the Lewy/Marco one will not be updated until mid June.

 

Again, I apologise for any inconvenience, but right now I need to really focus on school before it gets out of hand.

 

Thank you for understanding.

 

<3

\- Stella


End file.
